Kung fu Panda: Golden Warriors: Panda Meets Fox
by Ben10extreme
Summary: Whe Naruto fails to retrieve Sasuke again, a mysterious turtle gives him a shot of redemption alongside Po .With no memory and a 12 yr old body, is it doable?
1. A Mysterious Meeting

Naruto was silently walking along the path in The Forest of Death. He was pyched about his new jutsu, but still failed to find Sasuke after the masked man stalled his team. Itachi confided Naruto with "power" but he had no idea what that means. Especially this "other warrior " who is just as powerful as he is. "Warrior of Black and White?" he thought. No idea who he is, but he does sound like someone who can help him out. He's far away from the leaf by now, when a golden light is seen in the distance. "Ok, there are two things i'm sure of here, 1:the giant snakes HATE me. and 2: i'm sure the forest of death is dark and scary, not gold and...calm." He walks toward the light carefully and with caution. "Young one" a voice said. Naruto freaked out, " AAAHHH! It's talking! Weird orbs of light are NOT supposed talk! Wait... are they? Either way, I'm not scared though." " You are needed, in another world, Naruto Uzumaki." If Naruo wasn't freaked before, he is now. How...do...you..know my name? Better question, who ARE you?" " My name is unimportant, but if you truly want to know, you can call me, Oogway." At that moment, the golden light manifested itself into an old turtle, his aura being, peach petals. "Ok, I'm not sure who you are, but tell me who yo uae, unless you want a bruisin'! Naruto yelled. Oogway smiled. " You'd attack an innocent elder, despite me being a turtle? Naruto's fight instantly washed out of him. "Wow, that really sounds messed up, you're right, I don't even know if you are an enemy, yo definatly don't _feel_ like the enemy. "**I know this turtle Naruto, not happy to see him, but i know him. " **"Ahh...I see the spirit of Nine Tails is doing well" the turtle said. Ok, as of now, Naruto is freaked out. HOw THE HECK DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE NINE TAILS!" he yelled. " You study long enough, you know these things like the back of your hand, or my paw in my terms." Wha?" Oogway merely chuckled. "I can help you young warrior, I can you with your inner turmoil, but only if yu trust me." Naruto wasn't really comfortable with leaving his village behind, but something made him say,"Alright turtle sage, lead the way!" Oogway struggled not to laugh at that. "Turtle sage?" "I dunno, you just, feel like one to me, your a master of something , that I can tell." Oogway smiles again. "Alright' grab my hand and brace yourself." Naruto did so, them a mighty power bursted forth in a golden light. Before he could say anything he instantly fell asleep. The gold light vanished with the two, and the forest wasonce again quiet and dark.

**Improved Summary: When Naruto fails with Sasuke again, a mysterious turtle named Oogway gives him a shot of redemption. He now ventures with Dragon Warrior Po, and his friends to help Po find Inner Peace and Defeat Shen in the Kung Fu Panda world. There are, however, Two issues. 1: he's 12 again. 2: al he remembers is his name. Rated K-T. First Part of Golden Warriors Saga.**


	2. Po Finds the Boy

Po is silently walking in the snow, snow cap and scarf in tow(familar?) He's sulking because the complications between his Dragon Warrior buisness and family tradition are clashing in his mind about the Winter Feast, and neither side is winning. Plus, the small bunny is still after him, which is annoying him now, because he's not a threat. "Man, this sucks, what am I gonna do?" he asks himself. Just then he sees a golden light in the sky. "What's that," he says. Only to realize the light is heading toward him, at a REALLY fast speed. 'K , two words, first word, OH, second, CRAP! " Just before it hits, he dodges it barely by jumping to the side. CRASH! The forest shakes from the impact. "Ok, I say this offically, OW!" He shakes it off and walks toward the light. He looks into the light, only to see a body. "OH MY GOSH! ARE YOU ALRIGHT DUDE! he shouts out of worry. But he looks closer, the boy looks like no creature he's seen before. He is wearing a orange jumpsuit, has blond hair, or fur? Whatever. And a lone headband was right at his side. This boy was at least twelve, thirteen years years old. Now Po has no buisness with whatever he is, but leaving him in the snow isn't really matching his personality. At that, gently picks the boy up, along with the headband."Don't worry buddy, I'll getcha outta here in no time" Po promises. He then makes his way back to the Valley of Peace. The boy whimpered,"Sa..su..ke.. But this went unheard by Po.


	3. Naruto Awakes! Heroes First Meeting!

**21 one views! Already! Thanks guys, oh, feel free to review please. Sorry the chapters are short, I only have my tablet to work with. And I'm not entirely sure if you like this or not, so let me know. Stiil a newbie here, no hating. NOW, ON WITH THE STORY. **

Naruto is stirring in his sleep. He is waking up to the light, and the sounds of, arguement? ARE YOU INSANE PO?! WE CANNOT BE WASTING OUR TIME WITH THIS CHILD! WE HAVE A FEAST TO PLAN! That voice sounds feminine, and REALLY scary, which is omninously familiar. SO YOU EXPECT ME TO LEAVE HIM IN THE SNOW! ALONE! YOU KNOW I COULDN'T DO THAT! Even when that voice is yelling, it's not as scary as the first one. He will just take the chance to wake up and figure things out. When he peeks an eye open, it's indeed a strange sight. A tiger in a red training vest and black pants, was arguing with a panda in nothing but shorts, which looks like it's been sewn together. He was right about the tiger being scary, which again, sounds ominously familiar. And he also sees a Crane in blue shorts and a hat who was trying,(and failing) to calm them down. What surprised him was the green snake looking right at him, with blue caring eyes, and pink flowers on her head. She has a smile on her face, a face of relief, but, still a smile. "Hi there sweetie!" she quietly greets. Guess she can see through his ruse, she also seems to be the nicest of the three before him. Even of his supposed hatred of snakes(try to guess why) he can't help but feel safe in her prescence. He makes his way to say something, but she beat him too it. "GUYS! He's waking up!" she yells. At that, there is silence, then the panda bursts forth. "OH MY GOSH! YOU OK, ARE YOU HURT, CAN YOU MOVE, DO YOU LIKE NOODLES?! Confused at the last question, he finally decides to talk. "Uh, yes, no,yes,and what does the last question have to do with this? The panda recoils. "Er, something that involves the question? " Silence. Then the tiger steps forth, and he can't help but shiver at her gaze." Ok first off, who are you? Second, why were you in the snow alone?" Naruto's mind is still scrambled from the rush of events. "Tigeress! Don't just interrogate him! Can't you see he is scared? " Then the snake turns to him,"Hi there sweetie, can you first tell us your name?" Naruto starts to answer. "Names Naruto Uzumaki. At least, I think it is..." She tilts her head to the left. "What do you mean?" "I mean, it's pretty much the only thing I can remember, other than a golden light." The panda steps forth again. "Hey there buddy! My name's Po, ya know, Dragon Warrior Po? Oh wait, you probably aren't from here, so of course you don't know me. Wait, do you?" Everyone else just sweatdropped at this. "Dragon...Warrior?" " Hey now little buddy, don't go forcing youself, you just woke up after all. hehe." Naruto? now looked slightly less nervous at this panda's smile. It feels familiar... "Whoops, there I go, blabbing on again, I didn't even ask if you were hungry or not! At that, Naruto's stomach growled at the mention of food. "Uh, yes I am?" he responds."Well, don't you worry buddy, I'll wiff something up for ya in a jiff. HA! That rhymes!" Let's go Crane." The bird is still hard in hearing from the yelling. "Huh, oh! Yeah, sure Po." They walk out of the room, leaving Naruto alone with the females. "Hmph" the one known as Tigeress mumbles. Now THAT is just flat out familiar now. "Don't mind her, she's not always warm with visiter's. Anyhow, my name is Viper, you have a nice name too." Naruto smiles at that." Thank Miss Viper." She blushes at that. "C'mon, let's get you some food. The three roommates walk out of the room into the kitchen.


	4. Shifu's Watchful Eye

Naruto and Po were currently chowing down on noodles, where the rest of the masters, Mantis, Monkey , Shifu, and the others were studying Naruto closely. Shifu most noticably. He had a strange feeling about him the minute Po brought him up the 1,000 steps. It's not the bad feeling, but a mysterious feeling. Plus, he acts a little too much like Po. And another Po means another wave of headache, but he can't just throw the boy out. And the warriors seem to be fond of him, most noticable from Po and Viper. He decides to say something to him. "Excuse me, Naruto, is it?" He turns to him ' mouth full of noodles. "Hm? he tried to say. Shifu sweatdropped. Scratch that, he's A LOT like Po. "Oh, sorry about that. I was eating, you say something?" Shifu 's eye twitched at this. Yep, like Po. "Ahem, as I saying, I want to speak you privately. Only a few questions." "Uh, ok, I guess." Shifu walks out of the room, still looking at him with a curious look. "Um, is your master okay with me being here?" Naruto asked uncomfortablely. Viper sees how tense he is about this. "Don't worry Naruto, we'll look out for you. We won't let Shifu kick you out" Tigeress looks up. " We won't?" Everyone looks at her blankly. "What?" "Tigeress, we are not leaving him out there by himself." "Right, I apologize Naruto. We will indeed vouch for you." Naruto smiles at her. "Ah don't worry about it, you're just doing your thing, we all do, I guess." The way he forgave her so easily made her smile a bit. "Ok, time to meet old man Shifu." She just stared at him. "Old man Shifu? "Its a habit, but just in case, do NOT tell him I said that." Naruto puts up his bowl and walked out. Monkey spoke up," I like his hair, it looks like the sun." Po goes,"Wait, how do you know its not fur? Mantis added in, "I don't know, is it fur?" " Hey guys, did anyone else sense a crazy powerful power in your heads, or am I crazy?" Tigeress says," Your crazy. And don't you have a feast to plan?" Silence. Utter Silence. "holy...bean...buns...I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THE WINTER FEAST! I've sooo got to go, like NOW!" He rushes out in a frenzic burst of speed. Crane mutters"oh boy, here we go." Meanwhile, Naruto walks around the Hall of Heroes, fascinated by all the artifacts within. "Cool" he quietly says. He looks at a jar with warrior paintings. "Huh?, ok, a SWEAR that thing is whispering to me." He then looks at a green sharp looking sword. That's a really cool sword! That I remember of." Just then, sharp pain in his thumb. "OW! HOW IS THAT EVEN HAPPEN, I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH IT!" "Yes, the Sword of Heroes is THAT sharp, the Dragon Warrior learned that the hard way." Naruto jumps at the voice, then turns to see Master Shifu. "Oh, um, hey" "Hey" "What's up" "I'm having a fine day so far thank you for asking." Yeah." "Come young one, sit down with me." As they sat in front of the pool, Shifu would talk. "Naruto, do you remember how you got here? " Naruto thought it over. "No, I really don't. All I remember is a golden light". "Anything else?" Well I remember being older." Shifu's curiosity peaked at this. "Older?" Yeah, like 15? 16? I dunno. It's all a blur," "Anything else?" "No, nothing else, sorry" Naruto said sadly. "Don't worry, you don't hae to remember everything right away. Just be patient." "Ya know what, you're right Shifu, thanks." Don't think much of it, you can stay here for the time being. But I don't tolerate laziness, I'll find you a place of work here that suits you." Naruto is upeat again. "Bring it on! I can take anything you can dish out!" Shifu chuckled at this. " We will soon see about that, but right now, I do believe this belongs to you." "Dude my headbamd! Thanks!" You are indeed welcome. Co,e,'I do believe they othrs are done with preparatios."

e

l


	5. My New Family

Ok, I don't want to go through the entire ordeal of Winter Feast so I will skip to after the whole gathering of Masters. Naruto had a blast at the party. it felt really cool to be around legends of "Kung Fu" he heard them call it. "Sounds really cool, gotta learn how to do some of those moves." Just then he sees Po's special lantern floating along the Jade Palace Walls. "Oh crap, thats Po's lantern he made for old man Ping!" he exclaimed. Yeah, he met Mr. Ping. Nice guy. Naruto dashes for the lantern, not realizing that he was running ALONG the wall. He then grabs the lantern, then lands on the ground as if nothing happened. "Hah, that was close. Po would surely freaked if he...lost...this..." What he didn't realize was that Monkey and Mantis were looking at him with"what the crap" looks. Which is ironic because thats what they said next. "What...the ...crap?" they said in unison. Naruto sweatdropped. "What I do? He said with an innocent look. " Dude, how did you do that? You literally zipped along the wall!" "Um, wait, how DID I do that?" Mantis was curious. You mean you have no idea how you did what you just did?" "Pretty much." "O...k" " Monkey added"We should probably tell Po and the others about this." "I don't know guys, don't you think Po will get freaked out by this? **30 minutes** later... AWWSOME! Why didn't you tell us about this!?" Naruto has a look of amazment(and relief) on his face. "K, I knew that you'd freak out, but not like this." While everyone was intrigued by this, Viper was silent. Wonder why? "I dunno, I knew that lantern was important to you, so I made a beeline for it.""Cool! Once again, thanks dude!" Viper finally decides to speak up. "Um, guys?" Everyone looked at her. " What is it Viper?" Crane asks. "Mind if you just leave us be for a few minutes? "Who?" "Me and Naruto, and Shifu." Oh, ok, lets go guys." Everyone but the three residents mentioned leave the room. "What is it Miss Viper" Naruto asks. Shifu responds for her. "Do you remember having parents where you came from?" He doesn't know why, but Naruto's mood fell fast. "Thats one thing I do remember, I don't have any parents. I'm an orphan..." Shifu and Viper eyes were filled with surprised sadness for the boy. "I don't remembr why, but I remember being treated like nothing, for no reason I know of." Sadness filled them even more. This boy went through the same thing EVERY member of the Five have been through: loneliness. This makes Viper more confident in her question. "Naruto, do you mind if **I ** adopt you?" Naruto thought he heard wrong. Did she really say that? He remembers that there is no one who directed those words at him. "What?" He asks softly. "You heard me right Naruto, would you like to be my son?" He DID hear her right! Somebody wants him! Somebody actually wants him! He hurriedly but gently embraces her serpent body. "Yes, that would be awesome...totally awesome..." He is now crying with joyful tears. Viper just coils aroumd him squeezing him gently. Shifu smiles at the sight. "Alright, time to leave you two alone, goodnight." With that, He takes his leave. The two are now alone. "What should we do now?" Right now, lets just go to sleep." With a smile, the 12 year old lied down on the floor, while Viper coiled on his chest. "Good night...mom." Viper smiled even more. As he fell asleep, she kissed his forhead. "Goodnight, son." While this was happening, everyone watching, with the door opened a peak. Po was quietly hopping with joy, Tigeress had a small smile, Monkey and Mantis were snickering, for once without mischeif, and Shifu was quietly thinking" This may be interesting indeed."


	6. Meanwhile, Back in the Leaf

Silence filled the Village Hidden in the Leaf. Everyone was worried about Naruto. He disappeared last night with no trace of where he could have gone. Sakura was crying to herself. Shikamaru was indifferent, but you can tell he was hurting. Hinata was not herself. Choji was sad like the others. Everyone was the same way. But the ones hurting most of all, were two of the Leaf's most powerful ninja. Kakashi Hatake, or Sharingan Kaskashi, as he is formerly known for. He is hurt because he lost ANOTHER student to who knows what. He feels as if he failed the Fourth, and Obito alike. But he is certain he is still alive, he can feel it, he just doesn't know where. Tsunade, oh man, you would never see her this upset. She keeps crying, yelling at people for random reasons(right before she breaks down), and she is piling up on work, cause she is so worried about Naruto. Even Jiraiya's perverted antic's couldn't rile her up anymore. Then, even he stopped doing that. ( 2 reasons, 1: he misses Naruto too. 2: without him to take half the fall, he takes all the beatings) Tsunade finally decides take action. "Kakashi!" He's there in seconds. "Yes Lady Tsunade?" I've come to realize something, something disturbing. Can't see it, but he is frowning. "What do you mean? I'm starting to think Naruto left on his own." Kakashi is shocked. "Why would he do that?" "Think, he luck went downhill since his latest failure with Sasuke, and we already know he didn't do this." Well, what do you have it mind?" "We checked the area he went to, its clear wherever he went, he didn't put up fight. One of my Black Ops agents found this." She takes womething in her palm. "A, peach tree petal? How will that help us find him?" Trust me, I don't think anyone would put a tree in the Forest of Death like this one. Maybe not now, but this is a very specaial clue, and the only one we've got, so we have to make do with it."Kakashi nodded. " Whatever you say Lady Tsunade." Good, you are dismissed." As he leaves, a tear escapes her eye. " You blond moron" she says, "where are you?" Somewhere else, Sakura,'was thinking the same thing. "Naruto... please be safe...


	7. Learning About Inner Peace

**Sorry, I don't know how to respond to reviews. still new here. any way, FINALLY! somebody reviewed! Lets see, yes Naruto will fight Long side the heroes into LOA. It will transition from Po's world to Naruto's world every few chapters or so. School is considered yes. Don't you wonder where Sasuke is, hmm? He'll come soon. Explain more later, gonna start now. Remember, all have is my tablet to work with.**

"48 bean buns!" Po says with a full mouth bean buns. Everyone, except Tigeress, she just smiles, cheers. "Alright Po" "Awesome dude" I honestly think you wouldn't do it" Congrats Po" You are the best Po!" Everyone, Naruto included, marveled at his success. Naruto has gotten used to the residents of the Valley, and vice versa. It has been exactly 7 months since Viper took him in, and was a very happy 12 year old. He didn't remember anything over that time, hard to believe, but Po says never to give up on it no matter how dark it gets. Thats why they are bros, they keep each other afloat, with spirit. " Yeah, nice job Po!" Crane says as he pats Po on the back. Naruto exclaimed" No Crane Don't!" Whoops, too late. The bean buns flew out of Po's mouth, hitting all but Viper, Tigeress, who carelessly blocked them, and Naruto. Po sweatdropped."Hehe, my bad." Just then Shifu appeared. "Morning everyone," he greeted. "Hey old man Shifu!" Shifu glared at him."Sorry, Master Shifu. Better?" "Better, thank you very much. As I was saying, Naruto, Po, come with me, we are going somewere special. Po says,"Wait, Kung Fu Special? Or punishment special?" What do you think? "Kung Fu it is then! ,Yeah! Let's get little bro! Right behind ya big bro! See ya mom" Bye sweetie, rememember, no pranks! Naruto whimpered, " but mom- No buts mister! Now off you go!" "Ok, no pranks, right now, hehe"What was that? "Nothing! I'm off. And after a REALLY long climb up a mountain, they reached the Dragon's Grotto, out of breath,while Shifu waited for them. "Nice too see you finally make it." he says smugly. Naruto is bewildered,."how did he-" I don't know," Po finished. "So, ready to start, students? 'Heck Yeah!""Nothing scares Po and I"! Ok then, Po, its time to teach you Inner Peace" " Inner Peace? Yes Naruto, would you like a demonstration?" Sure thing teach!" And so Shifu did, with only a tiny drop of water, eventually putting back in the pond. "Woah" "Yeah, woah" Po added. "How did you do that?" Inner peace" Shifu answered with a smile. "How did you attain that?" 2 Minutes of Po bashing Later... "Wow, Po, Shifu REALLY didn't like you." Po frowned. Yeah, I've noticed that since day one." Naruto added," what did hesay about food and water?" Po's stomach growled. Yeah not doing that, pain and suffering doesn't sound easy either. Just then Tigeress appeared. "Po! Naruto! Bandits in the Music Village!" "Ok, Naruto, back to work!" Right Po! Let's go! Ha! that rhymes!" Po,remember, no snack stops this time. "Hahaha...wait, Naruto, she's serious?' " Dude, no offence, but snack stops REALLY slows us down." Po mumbles as he grabs on to Cranes legs." Sure, take her side..." Shifu sees them off. "Be careful you two..."


	8. Music Village Defense!

Currently wolves are ransacking the Music Village for various metals. For what? Who knows? Also currently, the Five, Po, and Naruto are springing into action, eventually landing in the very middle, ready to brawl. While Po is, well, Po. The heroes sweatdropped. "Dude" Naruto awkwardly says. "Yeah bro? " "Heads up, you're facing the wrong way." "Oh". "Kay, NOW I'm ready." One wolf stepped up, with only one eye. Looks like a leader to me, Naruto thinks. Not only is he the most tough looking, but he certainly howls like a leader. "YOU'RE the Dragon Warrior? A PANDA? Not possible." Yep, total jerkwad. Po stands tall. My fist hungers for justice. "grumble". "That...was my...uh...fist..." Naruto and Tigress chuckled a bit. "Way to spoil the dramatic tension Po." Tigeress notes. "Here they come!" Naruto shouts. Wolves charge, heroes charge, and then there was battles. Po ,Tigeress, and Naruto took one group, Viper, Mantis,and Monkey on another, and Crane took the skies. Naruto continously jaws and kicks every wolf he sees, keeping mind of the villagers, with Po and Tigeress keeping him steady. Naruto notes than Po can play an instrument, AND fight with it. His bro truly is super cool. "HA! Thats right pups! Run witn your tails between your legs! And don't come back!" Apparently, he didn't see the wolf boss charging at Po with a mallet. "Ha, I got this." He says with confidence. Just then the mark on the wolf's armor sent him into random vision. _Another panda is seen,female, putting a baby in a basket. She is seen trying to keep it hidden as she possibly could. She runs off, leaving the baby crying._...o! Po! What are you doing man!? Naruto's trying to yell at him. Too late. Bam ! Right in the face. Sending himself, Tigeress and a couple of villagers in the air. "HA! Chew on that, TUBBY! Wolf Boss yells. He howls, and the wolves roll out. "Hey, stupid hounds! That was a cheap shot!" Naruto shouts while beside Po. "Po, are you alright?"Tigeress asks with concern Po's expression is unreadable, even with a bruised cheek. "I...I think I saw...I think...I gotta go." Po dashes out, leaving everyone worried.


	9. Po's Big Question

Po made his way over to his dads noodle shop with conflicting thoughts. "What the heck was with that visio n?" It felt so real to him, maybe Mr. Ping can clear things up for him. Now I do agree is a very caring person, but, you see how bogus he makes buisness. It gets more and more idiotic. More on that later. "Hey there Dad!" Po exclaims. "Son! Hello!. Oh my goodness, I swear you are gettiing thinner." Huh, guess I am." Lets go make you some lunch." Actually Dad, I'm not hungry. " Something is officially wrong here. "Po, are you alright?" "Yeah it's just that...1 minute later...and that makes me wonder dad, where did I truly comfrom?" As a reponsible parent, the truth must be told."Ok, son, sit down for a minute...wait you you are sitting. Anyway here is my story...5 minutes of cute baby Po moments later...and thats's the story of how I found you Po, and I don't regret any of it, maybe the radishes part, but that's unimportant." That's it? That cant be it, there HAS to be more Dad!" " Sorry son, thats all I know. "Sigh" i believe you dad. It's just that, I mean I have so many more questions, like how'd I fit into such a tiny box? Why didn't I like pants?" Po eyes grow sad with confusion. "Amd who am I?" _ How can I help Naruto remember who he is, if I can't figure out who I am? Oh Naruto, looks like i'm really in for it this time._


	10. Lord Shen Returns

It was just another day in the place known as Gongmen City. It nice and calm and quiet. Its...so...boring! Just kidding, we all need a load off, but its official this guy's intentions aren't just to say hello and simply leave. No, the people here, they made him suffer, and now he's here to reurn the favor. But he needs to be patient. Good comes to thse who wait. He is supposed to be "ruler of China" along with his secret weapon. And he's going to test it on Gongmen's Council. In fact, he's right at the door. Antelope-like guards try to rush him with spears. Flick of his wing, there on the ground in pain. He then slashes the door open. Revealing 3 masters, Masters Ox, Master Croc, and Master Rhino, with his trusty hammer, were, training, they then looked at the door, they weren't happy with the sight. "Shen? Rhino said. The white peacock kept walkng. "Good afternoon gentlemen " he greeted with a creepy smile that would make a serial killer feel scared, "Now , if you don't mind, please leave my house." YOUR house?" Ox challenged. "Calm yourself Ox." Rhino advised. "What do you want Shen?" " To take what is rightfully City!"'You lost that right many years ago with your actions Shen." "Bah! My action were justified, and I don't regret anything about it. Now, if you don't comply, I'll have to use this. Actually, I was hoping to test it anyway." At his command, wolves brought out a huge box into the large space. "What's in the box Shen?" Ox questioned. "Oh, nothing big. Just your demise." Now THIS was a pycho's smile. "YOU INSOLENT FOOL!" Ox roared, and he and Croc charged at Shen, still smiling. They punched, kicked, and swung their weapons at him, but with expert ability, he dodged and countered every one of them, eventually knocking them down. Shen then flung multiple ranges of knives at Rhino, who dodged and blocked with his hammer, swinging it loke it was weighless. He eventually forced Shen back,talons sliding along the ground. "Show off" he muttered, STILL smiling, its freaky. "Give up Shen. You are no match for our Kung Fu." "Ah yes, I do agree, but THIS is." Shen jumped on the box, while the wolves opened it, revealing a menacing weapon. Rhino's eye's widened, then pulled his hand back, ready to counter. "It was nice knowing you Rhino,well,not really,_goodbye." _ With a slash of his talons, the spark lit, something fired out of the contraction. Rhino sees a fiery ball of light. Then everything went dark.


	11. Time to Head Out

Po went on and on about Master Thundering Rhino, until Shifu finally said "He's dead". Everyone was quite surprised at this. Naruto was shocked as well. "Wha? But...how? I've seen how tough he is, how did this Shen guy beat him on is own?" "It wasn't his own doing, he has created a weapon, that breathes fire and spits metal." "Dang, that sounds like serious firepower" "Ineed it does, if we don't destroy them, this may be the end of Kung Fu." Everyone looked horrified at those words. Naruto shouts," We CAN'T let that happen!" Po adds," Yeah! I mean, I JUST got Kung Fu!" Shifu firmly states, " Yes, and now it is time to save it. Now go! Stop Shen and destroy this weapon before all is lost!" At that, everyone races off, all except Po. "Wait, how do I stop something that stops Kung Fu?" Remember Dragon Warrior, anything is possible, with Inner Peace." Naruto adds"he's right bro, you got this." Thanks bud. Lets get going." Down at the Valley, they approach a waiting Mr. Ping. "Hello there Po! You almost forgot action figures." He holds mini Tigeress. The real one looks at Po with humor on her face. "Wha? Those? Those aren't mine, hehe" Naruto sweatdropped. "Reeeeal smooth bro." " Yeah, Dad! You got scractches on my Tigeress." "Sorry Po." Naruto is currently talking with Crane. "Anyone else notice how crazy he is for mini Tigerss?" "Yeah, they had their differences, but she s still his favorite." "I can see why." Viper smiled at him. "Yes, you can say they truly bonded with each other." Naruto's head lurched a bit at the word "bond". Monkey saw him sway a bit, and caught him. "Hey hey buddy, you alright?" "I'm fine, thanks Monkey." Mantis then hops on his shoulder."Looks like Po's done, lets move." Po is indeed running off. Tigeress tries to reassure Mr. Ping. "Don't worry Mr. Ping, he'll be back before you can say noodles." And so they head off. Just before they did, Naruto heard Mr. Ping whisper," Noodles..." At this, Naruto eyes saddened. "I can see it, this is definitely personal for the two. I sure hope it's resolved soon." He's still curious about something. _Bond...why did that word make my head hurt?_

_Quick Note: Review Please? I'm not saying that you HAVE to like it, it just makes me feel like your actually reading it. Dont hate either, just,help me out here ok?_


	12. Po's Second Vision, A Stranger's Plea

Po and the others were training along the way to Gongmen City. They scaled mountains, prevailed through blizzards, (Snowball Po made Naruto crack up laughing), and walking through desert terrain. But Shen's cannons are already in production, and he seems more than ready for a fight. Later, they are currently on a boat , almost to the city. Crane sleeps on one leg with hat tipped, Monkey and Mantis were against the wall, and the others were on rugs on the floor. Viper was sleeping next to Naruto's head, Tigeress and Po back to back. Everyone was sleeping peacefully, except Po. _Dreamscape: Po was alone in a forest, just looking around, until he saw two figures in the distance. Wait a minute, Mom and Dad, is that you? MOM,DAD! He runs to them with joy until they turn to him with awkard faces. "H-Hey, son, your back." Po stops in his tracks. Whats going on here? Thefemale panda speaks," Honey what are you doing here?" What? We replaced you dear, with this lovely radish! " A...radish? " It's quiet, polite, a frankly, does better Kung Fu." Right then, the radish actually JUMPED into a fighting stance. Oh no...and THEN, it proceeds to beat the living crap out him. He couldn't take it, so he decides to wake up, but instead, he's in a space of rainbow colors. What is this place.? Then, a figure appears, but in shadow. The only thing Po is sure of, that thos guy is wearing a cape like thing. Who are you? The figure says nothing for a momemt, then speaks,"Dragon Warrior, I've learmed a lot about you." He knows about me? There isn't much time Po, so I am counting on you. No, I BEG of you, please keep him safe, please protect my son from danger. He's alone and scared, he 'll become strong alongside you, I KNOW it. Please, keep him safe." The figure begins to fade away. WAIT! I DON'T UNDERSTAND! WHO'S YOUR SON!? But its too late, the figure completely disappears completely,_ and_ Po awakes with a jolt._ "AHHHH!" he silently yelps, and sat upright. He looks around a bit, then walks out to the open space of the boat. It seems he didn't wake anybody up, all, but Tigeress, who watches him with concern.


	13. Friendly Conversation Before Arrival

**Guys, look! I know I'm not the best writer, but COME ON! None of you are saying anything! I only have a tablet! Sheesh! If you think its that bad, just positively say so. I'm not going for an A+ story you know! **

Po was officially ticked off. He was trying to achieve Inner Peace for who knows how long, and NOTHING! The mystery of his origin, and the stranger in his dream, was really stressing him out. So he was currently banging his head on a pole, which was NOT helping, when he heard,"Ahem". He looks up, to see Tigeress towering above him. "What are you doing?" "Oh! Tigeress! I was...uh...training?" She shakes her head. "The mast is not a worthy opponent." She then jumps,flips,and lands, then raises her paw out. " I am ready." " You mean, right now? Um, ok." He gets up, readies himslf, then throws a punch. Not smart. It landed right between herpalm with a boom. Although she's unmoved, Po was in pain. "HAAA,HA, OW! Man, I think I prefer the mast!" he whimered. "Apologises, I used to punch Ironwood tress growing up. Now, I feel nothing." Po awed. "Woah, that's, severely cool." Tigeress smiles, paw raised back up. "Indeed, come, continue" So it was a friendly chat combined with training, until she caught his foot. "And besides..." She flips him sideways. " HA! OOF!" he lands with a thud, belly jiggling. "...I don't think hardcore is, your thing." Oh." He sits upright, Tigeress kneels. "Po' why are you REALLY out here? Man, lying to her is impossible isn't it? With a sigh, he begins to talk about his dad not really being his dad. And wondering if he can become unfeeling like Tigeress who was slightly hurt at that. Everyone else later came out, making the conversation more and more awkward. " I heard the boom, you try to punch her palm didn't you?" Naruto asked. Po nodded. "There's a word for moves like that, that's why we are so much alike!" Everyone laughed at that. Except Tigeress. "Guys' we're here." The boat was indeed heading for the docks, into Gongmen City, their destination. "Woah...THAT... is a big city." Naruto stated with amazement. Tigeress then said, "Alrigtht, enough gawking, we have Masters to find, and a weapon to destroy." Everyone nodded with determination, as they got closer to the city.


	14. Keep Him Safe Kakashi! Is This Goodbye?

"Are you all set Kakashi?" Tsunade questioned. He nodded yes. " You know I am Lady Tsunade." Apparently, Jiraiya did some research,(non-perverted this time!) and he found out that Naruto is indeed alive, but in a different world. How it happened, it's unknown. He was more confused then ever possible. But he was willing to take the tiniest chance they have of it being true. There is only one issue, whoever did this world warping technique did it with little effort, while it took a lot out of him ny only doing it once. That deserves respect. "Whew, okay Kakashi, the portal is ready to go." Jiraiya said. " Alright then." Before he could go however, he's stopped by Tsunade. "One more thing Kakashi." She said. "What is it?" "This a very important mission, so I'll trust that I only explain it once." Kakashi nodded, urging her to go on. " When you find Naruto in this world, keep him there for as long as possible." Now Kaskashi's eyes,(eye?) are wide open in shock from her statment. "Wha-what? Forgive me Lady Tsunade, but why do I have to keep him there? Shouln't I bring him back?" Tsunade's eyes meant serious buisness, but were also filled with sadness. "Sigh" I understand why you think this Kakashi, but it is imperative that Naruto is kept away from the Akatsuki's eyes. They are not holding back anymore. No, Naruto must remain there, it's safer for him." Kakashi is still hesitant. "Please Kakashi, they cannot know where he is. If they get him, it's all over. You are the only one I can trust with this. Don't worry, I will take care of Sakura, I promise you." Finally, Kakashi gave in. "Ok, ok Tsunade, for the sake of the Ninja World, Naruto must not be in it. And I will do my best to protect for him during the time being." Tsunade smiled sadly. "Remember, Kakashi, due to the circumstances, we may never see either of you again. We ALL love Naruto, and thats why we have to keep him there." With newfound determination, Kakashi made his way to the portal. "Kakashi!" he looked back at Jiraiya, who was trying to hold back tears. "Keep that kid alive will ya? I'll never forgive my self if he dies too." With a final nod of the head, Kakashi rushes into the portal, and disappears in a golden flash of light. The light vanishes, leaving a sad but hopeful Tsunade and Jiraiya. Just then, Sakura walks in, teary eyed. "He left didn't he?" she whimpered. Tsunade was prepared for this. "C'mere child, give this grandma a hug." No need to tell her twice. She rushes in Tsunade's arm's' sobbing up'a storm. "Don't worry Sakura, Kakashi will take care of Naruto. You know this is for the best." "I know Lady, and thats what makes it unfair!" Tsunade can understand her pain. Ever since Sasuke left, Naruto was the only thing keeping her together, no matter how annoying he was. Now he's gone too. _Naruto, you can live in this mystery world for as long as you want, all I ask,'is to see you once more. Please! All I want from you now, is to know you're safe! Don't you worry, I'll'lead our friends in your place, and make the Akatsuki pay for what they did to you, THAT, I can promise you! _

**_Kay. This is one of those MEGA important chapters in this story. No Sakura doesn't LOVE love Naruto, she is just very worried for him. You won't see the Leaf Village for a while after this, but don't worry, like I said, it's not permanent. They'll be back. One more note, I don't own Kung Fu Panda or Naruto, AT ALL. I notice many people do this, so i figured, meh, why not put a Disclaimer?_**


	15. Into Gongmen! Covert Manuvers!

**To lola3934: Yes, I am aware the chapters are short, believe me, if I were able to make them longer I would, REALLY. If I had access to a computer that is. And I'm not a very experienced writer, like I said before, so sorry for the mistakes. Continueing now.**

The heroes managed to sneak into the city undetected, for now. They are now traveling by rooftop. Naruto looked angry as he sees the people here are some kind of miserable. "Those jerks, they are just being bullies! And they can't fight back!" he whispered quietly in anger. Even with a lost memory, his feelings of always wanting to help has not wavered. But he knows he can't give himself away, not now. Po feels the same way. "We have to find the other Masters, we'll need their help. But first, we need need to find away around these wolves." Po nodded. "You got it, stealth mode..." He slinks away silently. Tigeress then looks at Naruto. "What?" Still blankly stared at him. "Sigh", fine, I'll watch him." He silently jumps after Po. Tigeress realizes that Naruto and Po have a lot in common, but if there is anything Naruto is definitely better at than Po, is stealth. Stealth training has improved for both, but she feels that its better safe than sorry. "Careful Naruto' we don't need to get caught THIS early." Viper worried. "Don't worry mom, I'm on it." Tigeress then states to everyone else,"alright, lets move." So pretty much everyone stuck to the rooftops, except Po. He tried going through the streets. He hid nehind a building, a stand, and under a table, which had a bowl of noodles, which he tried to eat one hanging off. "Hey bro! Focus!" Naruto whispered loudly from above,but still unheard and unseen. "Right, sorry." He then sees something that COULD help, a Dragon Parade float of some kind. Naruto looked at him. "Please don't." he pleaded. But by the time he finished, Po already dashed for it, hiding under it. "Of course he did." Naruto said with a sweatdrop. He then followed behind him. Back with the Five: Tigerss was leading. "This is getting us nowhere." she said in annoyance. Crane looked sideways, then sighed. "Uh, Tigeress? We have trouble, the panda kind." "What are you talking about...oh no." She then sees the dragon float, bumping into things, into people, even setting something on fire. A tick mark is seen on the side of her head in a comical fashion, as she states, "Morons." while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Well, lets go help them." Viper innocently stated with a smile, a nervous smile while sweatdropping, but a smile. Back to the Duo: "Okay dude, while I may admit that we look kinda cool in this, it was a STUPID IDEA!" "Will you RELAX man?! Its not like we got caught yet." Just then, the Five enter from the side. "Naruto! I thought I told you to WATCH him!" Tigeress seethed. Naruto flinched a bit. "This was HIS idea! Why am I being blamed?!" "Woah, guys, hold up a bit." Up ahead, a wolf is threating an old sheep over RICE, which she CAN'T cook becaise she had no pots, the ones HE took for scrap. "Do something Po!" Crane whispered. "How am I supposed to cook her rice without getting caught?" Naruto groaned. "THAT'S what you're wondering?" Mantis then says,"You're thinking the same thing aren't you?" Naruto sighs. "Yes..." "Wait guys, I've got a better idea." He taps the wolf on the back. "Hey." "Hey." He then looks back again, Po grabs him, and everyone beats him up inside, then throwing him outside from the "back". Some rabbit kid scrunched up in digust. "Thank you young Warriors." The sheep says. Naruto smiles. "Lady, this is what we do, you know, the protecting part, not the..." "I get it." "You know where we can find the Masters?" She looks around. "Its not safe to speak here." Po nods. "Right, private talk." From the outside, the dragon is seen eating the sheepp, causing the SAME bunny to scream n terror. The dragon then spits her back out. "Right, Gongmen Jailhere we come!" "Stop right there!" Wolves were seen surrounding the float. Naruto whispered," oh...ccrud..."


	16. What do you mean you won't fight?

** OMG... Pandafan91 actually thought my story is pretty good so far...even favoriting it..."Sniff" I never felt this proud about my imagination before...thanks you man...Anyway about the Ninetails... I know he hasn't appeared yet,but he will. For some reason he is keeping himself quiet. Maybe he wants Naruto to call to him on his own merit. Who knows? One other thing, the Ninetails will be nicer, but slightly. OK, time to start! **

"Ok Po, we are surrounded, any ideas?" Naruto asks with a stern voice ready to fight. " Oh, don't worry, I've got a plan, it's a multi-stage plan." "Really, whats the first step?" 'RUN!" Then they instantly bolt off, knocking down two wolfs, into the streets. "THIS IS YOUR PLAN?!" "Now Naruto, Po is keeping us from getting caught. I agree it was a little rash, but it's working." Viper said. "LESS TALKING, MORE MOVING!" Mantis yelled. And so they did, they kept grabbing and K.O-ing wolves in their way, in a rather familiar Pac-Man kind of fashion. They seemingly get cornered, but the wolves, stabbed the float, harming nothing inside. Why? Because there's nothing in there! Looking confused, they didn't notice 7 barrels tiptoeing away from the scene. One of them is knocked down,(Po) so another barrel had to push him along,(Mantis). Tigerss stops him, top lid popping off. "We're getting closer, I feel it in my spine." he whispers. Then Viper suddenly slithers out from behind him. "Sorry Po, that was me." she apologised. Tigeress then points to a sign. "Look, Gongmen Jail!" Yes, they indeed made it. Naruto was excited. "Man, it's about time!" he almost yells. He looks at Po. "You ready bro?" "You know it bro!" Po responds, also excited. At the entrance, two wolves were standing guard, then a tiny barrel rolls up to them. "Aw, its cute!" One says. Mantis jumps out in anger. "CUTE?!" He then jumps in between them, spinning them in opposite directions, smacking them into the walls. Naruto cheered,"That's right Mantis, show the big guys that us little guys are not to be messed with!" Remember Naruto is short again,ok? They soon head into the prison, attacking the wolves, knocking them out. One came from behind Po, and he knocked him out with a backward punch. "Nice work Po." Tigeress said. Po smiles. "Ok, if you guys see trouble, give us the signal." Monkey thought it over. "I know, how about, KAW-KAW! CACK-KEE!" Naruto asked, You mean what Crane does?" "Yeah." EXCUSE ME? When have I EVER made that noise?" Crane asks with offence. Po makes his way to Masters Ox and Croc. "What are you doing here?!" Ox yelled. Naruto frowns. "We're here to bust your butts outta here! That's why we are here!" Ox didn't like this boy's attitude. Croc said nothing for now."What he said, just you know, less offensively, like." Tigeress the opens their cage. "Alright, lets go!" Naruto shouts. Po shouts, "YEAH! WE'RE COMIN' FOR YOU SHEN! WOOHOO! Wah hoo-hoo...hoo?" He didn't notice that they CLOSED cage back! "Uh guys? What are you waitng for? Lets go!" "Yeah, what's the hold-up? We have a peacocks ass to kick!" Naruto yells. He is then smacked in the head, a bump forming. "OWW! Mom, why?" "Language Naruto!" Viper hissed. He went silent after that. "We are not coming with you Panda." Ox says calmly. Everyone was shocked at this. Po most noticably."Wha? But why? You guys are heroes, MY heroes,what do you mean you won't fight?" Croc is finally speaking. "We gave ourselves up, panda, for the sake of Gongmen City." he said equally calm. Tigeress lost her patience. "Gongmen...no...ALL of China's fate is at stake, and your sitting here like cowards!" she shouted. Po was persistent. "C'mon guys, you can give up, I won't let you!" And , after a few minutes of cage flipping, it finall y just breaks. "Yes!," Po cheers. The then turn to ANOTHER cage. "I got top bunk." Croc said uncaringly. Unbelieveable. "Give up Pand, Kung Fu is dead." he says hopelessly. Every on looks worried. Naruto finally snaps. "FINE! BBE COWRDS! SEE IF WE CARE! BUT WE ARE GOING TO STOP SHEN, WITH-OR WITHOUT-YOUR HELP!" Everyone was shocked at Naruto's outburst. Except Po. "He right you know. Fine, stay in your cells in shame. Be in there, for the rest of your lives, you could stay in your cells, shameful days passing with...shame! We will take on Shen, destroy the weapon, nd prove to every one, taht Kung Fu STILL LIVES! "Yeah... some random prisoner said. Just then, wWolf Wolf boss storms in, with other wolves. Po looks at monkey wth a "what the heck! look. "MONKEY!" He shouts. Monkey weakly whispers' "KAW-KWA..." Whatever. YOU! You're mine!" "I'll tell you whts gonna be yours, my paws, beayting the crap out of your, tubby, adorable, panda FAC!" Naruto and Crane knocks two wolves out. Wolf Boss then awkwardly says,"what-oh..." He then runs out on all fours. "GET HIM!" Naruto yells. The heroes then give chase.


	17. Chased, Captured, And Restrained

Wolf Boss was currently running for his life. Here he was, running from the Furious Five, the panda suspected to be the Dragon Warrior, and some little brat! "Don't let him get away! Shen can't know we're here!" Tigeress shouted. Wolf boss decides to take a ride in one of those wooden carts. He did so, quite rudely, and took off. "Oh no you don't!" Naruto yells. Everyone picks up the pace, with Po getting a cart as well(paying for it of course). He speeds after the wolf. "You guys are so annoying!" he grumbled. He then decides to just throw things at them, boxes, people, anything to stop them. They just kept charging. "Hmph! Let's see you catch something smaller!" In his hands, were bunny children' lots of them! "Oh no..." Po gasped. He then threw then into the sky, and Po had to go after them, while still on course. He managed to catch them, but the hard part was to get then back on the ground, WITHOUT harming them and WITHOUT loseing the trail. Amd all a hard to do with children all over your face. He steers clears of most projectiles, but then almost runs into a wall. "CRANE!" He then throws the bos up, with Crane taking to the skies catching all of them, one in his then proceeds to land, with the Five having no choice but to stop for them. While Po's cart crash, it had only one wheel. He desparately tries to catch up, to no avail. "Tigeress! Po needs a boost!" Naruto yells. Her eyes narrowes."On it..."On all fours, she charges at Po, leaps'into the air, paws held back, and struck Po hard, giving him a powerful boost, completed with flames seen from above. Naruto eyes were wide open from the sight. "Now THAT'S why shes the leader." he thought. Up ahead, Po and Wolf were brawling on a still moving cart, taunting each in the process. Po then sees a row of signs. "Well, THIS cloud's ready to bring the THUNDA!" He shouts kicking the wolf up, making his back hit the signs. "Growl" YOUR TURN!" Then like that, they switched, now Po's face was hitting the signs. "Why-are-there-so many-signs?!" He says each time. He then sees a ramp, gasps in horror, then tries to redircet the cart. Too late. They both are both tossed into the air, grabbing each other,screaming, then Po takes advantage, pins the Wolf's arms together, when reaching the ground, crushing him with his weight. By now every one's caught up. "Ha, hahaha! Taste of defeat! Next time, you mess with the panda you get the..." He could not finish, for at that moment, HUNDREDS of wolves rushed out of nowhere, surrounding the heroes. " Oh crud." Naruto said for the second time today. Wolf Boss then staggerered back up, smirking at them. "Well,well, loos like nobody's told you, when you mess with the wolf, you get the fangs." He struck Po, ,aking him keel over. "Ha! I hit ya twice!"leans in" what are ya gonna do now?" he challenged. Po looked like he was ready to blow, but instead shouted, "WE SURRENDER!" Naruto looked confused. "We what now?" He said in a blank then proceed to chain them heavily. "Don't forget the little guy." DID YOU JUST CALL ME LITT...!" "Po, what are you doing?" "Don't worry I habe a pla-OW!" Po looks down. _These are the chains." Woah, these are the chains that held Tai Lung! The ,ore you struggle the more they-OW!" He looks back up at Wolf Boss. "Hehe, lets go panda, Lord Shen awaits." And so they began marching of to the big tower. Naruto thinks to himself. _Po, whatever you're planning, I hope it works. __  
_


	18. Meeting the Enemy

The Warrior were getting closer to the Tower, an ominous feeling about the entire area. Tigeress walks up to Po. " I hope this isn't one of those plans like the time you tried to cook rice in your stomach by eating the rice and then drinking boiled water." Naruto perked for a bit at that scene. "OH YEAH! Ha, that was hilarious! He couldn't eat or drink anything hot for 4 days!" Po sweatdropped. "This plan is nothing like that plan" "How?" "Because this one's gonna work!" He then feels himself step into a hole, not to deep. What the warriors saw horrified them. There seems to have been an explosion here, and Rhino's hammer was in the center. Everyon was shocked and sad at this. Naruto looked at the sight with sadness. Rhino sage...he thought. Shen was going to pay. Wolf boss tapped the side of the hammer, smirking. "That slimeball!" Naruto seethes. Viper intervenes. " Naruto, honey, I know you are upset, but you cannot let them know they are getting to you." She whispers to him, trying to calm him. Naruto groaned at the situation, but kept quiet. "Keep em' movin'" They pass by Rhino's grave, and into the tower. But not before noticing the smashed throne nesxt to he door. No comments, that are postive. Po then looks up, then smirks. "Ah, my old enemy..." Every one looks at the Really long spiraling set of "...stairs." Naruto held back the urge to scream in annoyance. Why it it' that every where he's been, there were a lot of stairs?! Meanwhile, Shen was practing his confrontation for meeting the panda. What? You think just because he's evil, his acting stinks too? "Greetings panda we meet at last!" No thats not right. He then flips his blade. Greetings Panda! We finally meet!" No, no , not menacing enough. Then walks forwrd, wing on one hip. "Hello there Panda, I have waited for you for SO long, now you're finally mine." He cooed. Silence. "NO! No,no,no,no,no,no and dare I add, NO! THAT! WAS! TERRIBLE! Why am I even THINKING like that?!" He looks at the Soothsayer in confused anger. "IT MUST HAVE BEEN YOU! YOU PUT THESE AWFUL, VILE,DISGUSTING IMAGES IN MY HEAD!" All she did was shrug at his outbrst. "I believe you have more pressing matters to attend to, like the omes coming up the stairs?" Shen looked around. "Where?" He then hears LOUD stomping,coming from the stairs. Only to see the gorillas carrying a PANDA on his shoulder. "So, it IS true" he whispered. He then saw six other figures, the Furious Five he's heard so much about, and a, child? If this was some kind of joke, then they surely...No...wait...something's not right. Sure, he has never seen a human before(exile gives you time to learn these things) But this child was giving off an ominous feeling he can't shake off. But there are more pressing matters right now. "Greetings Panda, we meet at..." "Hey, how ya doin?" Po said, out of breath. Shen sweatdropped. The tension was replaced with awkwardness. "H-hey..." Soothsayer then approached Po. "You grew up,BIGGER than I thought you would." She analyzed. Po frowned at this. "Is...is that an insult? Whatever, look sir..." Viper then whispered,"That's a LADY." Po looked shocked. Really? Oh sorry! The beard kinda threw me off a bit." The Soothsayer finally gazed her eyes on Naruto, then gasps. "You..." she said. Naruto looked confused. "You know who I am?" "I do, but the real question is, do YOU?" Naruto couldn't respond. "It seems fate has brought the two of you together for a reason." Naruto wide-eyed. "Wait, how do you, what do you ,mean?" "Weapon!" He turned to see Po running toward something small. He kicked the weapon multiple times in the air, and it crashed to the ground. Every one looked embarassed at the display. Crane even covered his face. "Ha! Did you see that?! We SO totally did it! Yahoo...ooh?" He then sits up to the ACTUAL sized weapon. "Wrong weapon man." Naruto said. Shen smiked viciously. "Well, this has been fun, not really. Take aim." Wolf Boss fired up the weapon, aiming it at the seven. "Fire..." He said with anticipation.


	19. Po's Third Vision, Escape the Tower!

Shen was maniaclly laughing to himself. But nothing was happening. He got frustrated. "Well? Light the, thing!" Wolf boss got nervous. "Uh, I did!" He kept lighting the cannon, but something was keeping it blown out. Then Mantis grabbed the lighter with top speed, yelling,"FEAR THE BUUUGGG!" Tigeress, at that point, broke her shackles, and every one broke all their chains, freeing them all. Shen looked stupified. Naruto was up front, saying," Well' what are ya gonna do now?" Po yells "Attack!" Everyone charges, while Shen tries to get away, but Po chases after him. The others went to destroy the cannon. Viper quickly coiled herself around Naruto's arm, letting herself act as a whip. He swung her tail around, whipping five wolves, making them whine. Crane, Mantis, and Monkey, held their own against the gorillas, using speed to overwhelm them. While Tigeress kicked the cannon into the air, jumped up, and smashed it into the ground, making it tear apart the floors below. Po charged, leapt up, and smashed himself into Shen combing speed anf strength. He grabbed him, but the Shen's train flared up, triggering another vision in his mind:_ The same mother and baby were there, like before, but then sees a peacock, destroying everything in his path, with his army of wolves. But strangely, he saw another baby, crying all by it's lonesome. Then he sees more fire in another village he doesn't recognize. He sees something attacking it, looks like it has NINE tails, but the image is unclear, and the vision ends in the same fashion. _Tigeress sees Po just staring at Shen, unmoving, she got worried. "You...you were there..." Po whispered. Shen saw his chance, and smirked evilly. "Yes...I was wasn't I?" That's all he says before flying out, train spread out. Everyone saw him off. Tigeress shouted, "You JUST let Shen get away!" Mantis tried to defend Po. "At least we destroyed the weapon." But in the distance, there were DOZENS of more cannons, aimed right at the Tower! Shen loudly commanded, "FIRE!" The soldiers then did so, and the cannonballs rushed to them like rain. Tigeress had become wide eyed at the situation. "Oh, he has more." Mantis finsished. Everyone was still in shock and horror. The n Naruto hears something in his head:** " YOU MORON! DON'T JUST SIT THERE! ****_MOVE! _**Before Naruto could respond, the fireballs exploded against the tower, making it lose balance, along with everyone in it. "We have to leave, NOW!" Tigeress yelled. Since stairs wasn't happening, they could only escape through the hole they made. They started down, when another blast struck the walls, burning his wing, making him crash to the ground. "My wing!" He yelled out of pain. "Naruto saw this, and got deseparate. ""Tigeress, we gotta take this outside!" He shouted. Tigeress focused, then randomly kicked a wall, also blocking the flaming arrows. She looks up, while catching one without looking, then went to Po. "The only way OUT, is UP!" "WHAT!" He shouted. No time for arguments. She throws him into the air, flipping him on his feet to a wall. Naruto looked impressed. "That could work." So they made their way up, all the while dodging cannn, and arrow fire. When they reached the top, they looked around. "There's nowher else to go!" Monkey yelled. Then Naruto flashed his fox like smile. "Dude, I don't like that look in your eyes." Naruto stated," Looks like the only way out, is DOWN! Hang on to me Mom!" Viper panicked, but squeezed on his arm. "Wait, Naruto! I'm not READYYYYYY!"She screamed, but they already made their way down. "Tigeress sighed,"Everyone, follow his lead!" They did, in a slow-mo fashion, with Monkey holding Cranes hat, and Tigeress carrying Crane. They eventually reached the rooftops, then ran off into the sighed while running. "Man, that was close,WAY too said weakly. Everyone nodded in agreement, then made their way to regroup back at Gongmen Jail._  
_


	20. Friends Fight! Tigeress's Decision

Tigeress managed to get everyone pass all the wolves surrounding the prison. It seems something big will happen, because they are all heading for the factory. They must be ready to sail with the weapons! They have to stop them, but first, she has to deal with Po... The two wolves guarding the entrance left, and they swooped in, landing on their feet, except Po, he, fell on his face. "YOU!" They turned to Master Ox, who looked pretty pissed off. "What did you do?! It chaos up there! What happened to stopping Shen?!" Naruto wanted to remark, but felt that it was the absolute opposite of the right time. So he stared at Po along with the others. He said, "Yeah bro, you tried hiding it, but Tigeress and I can both see it. You're spooked, and I think Shen has something to do with it." Po tried to explain himself, by...lying. "C'mon guys, don't be rash! I let him get away! It was...a trick! Plot! So I could...figure out...his plot...more?" They just stared. That makes, NO sense." Mantis said."What? Uh...sure it does! You just gotta..." "Po" Tigeress then walked up to him. "'We want the truth, you had Shen, what happened?" Darn it! She knew he couldn't lie to her, not in her face. Her menacing...strong...gorgeous...beautiful...NO PO! Not now! "I...uh...it wasn't...I mean...Ok, he caught me off guard!" She leaned down to him, so tat they are face to face. "The truth." She said more seriously. At this point, Po couldn't speak at all. She merely sighed. "Fine." She then stood up. "They will keep you far from danger." She gestured to Ox and Croc, the latter which said"REAL far." Po then looked back at her. "What?" She then said, "You AND Naruto are staying here." "WHAT!" The latter bursted out. Everyone turned to him. "You can't keep us here! We need to fight Shen together!" Viper then slithered off of his arm onto the floor. She then said, "I agree." Naruto was dumbfounded. "M...mom? You don't actually want me to stay here, do you?" She held his hand with her tail. "I feel very uncomfortable with leaving you here Naruto, but Tigeress is right. It will be OUR fault if something happened to you, and if Po can't focus, he could get himself killed. We just care for you, that's why you two need to stay here where it's safe." Naruto said nothing else, he let his hand out of her tail, and just stared at the ground. Tigeress then said, It's settled then, you two are stayig here." She begins to walk off. Naruto may have lost his fight, but Po hasn't. "WAIT!" He got up and ran to her. "I have to go ba..." He didn't finish, because Tigeress spun back around, and just that action made dust pick up around the ground. Everyone gasped at the tension of the conflict. Po just stared at her stupidly. "YOU'RE STAYING HERE!" She shouted, no longer asking. "Po wasn't having it though. "I'M going! And you can't stop me! He started to run past her, but she spun him back with one arm, placing him back where he was. "Ok... I wasn't ready that time." Naruto head started to hurt, why is it hurting? Viper tried to cool things down. "Guys, don't." But they weren't listening, Tigeress was already in fighting stance. "Ready..." Naruto then heard voices. _Naruto...I want you to fight me right now! What? Why? Just FIGHT ME! Hmph! You want one that bad? FINE! It's about time I finally beat you anyway!Guys, don't do this, just calm down, this isn't like either of you at all! _By the time they stopped, Po way on the ground, panting. "Po, please, just stay down." He heard Viper say. "But,but I have to get to him! "Then tell me why!" He hesitated, but he was tired of lying to her. "HE WAS THERE!" OK! He was there the last time I saw my parents, he knows what happened, where I came from, who I am..." Tigeress stopped snarling, then it turned into a saddenedd, guity frown. Naruto was freaking out a little, Po's story was DANGEROUSLY close to his own. Po then stood up, no longer showing emotion. " I'm going Tigeress, you can't s top me, I HAVE to know,the hardcore can't understand." Naruto then heard one final thing. _You can't stop me...Naruto... _Just then, Tigeress leapt at Po. He yelled, "NO TIGERESS, D O N'T!" But instead of fighting, she HUGGED him. RIGHT THERE. In front of everyone. The Five were absolutely stupified at this. Crane's mouth even prpped open. Tigeress never hugs. EVER. Not even Shifu. VipervSwore she heard Tigeress purr silently. "The hardcore DO udrstand Po" She let go. "But I can't watch my friends be killed." She turned around. "Were leaving" Hey! Maybe you can't watch Me be killed?" Crane said hopefully. "Stop being a wimp." She responded. Crane sweatdropped. "And, she's back. Thevive then left Naruto and Po there, leaving them i ther thoughts. "Don't fret guys, yo're better off here." Ox assued. But they both knew they weren't so confident in that statement.


	21. Po Falls, Naruto Held Hostage

Tigeress and the Five made their way to the factory, determined as ever. Tigeress was guilty for leaving her crush...She snarled at me. Uh,I mean Best friends! Yeah! Best friends, thats what I said! (FOURTH WALL BREAK! It is true though...) Behind, but knew she had no choice. She had to keep him and Naruto safe. They find the factory, wolves piled in and out like wildfire. "If those weapons reach the docks, China will fall." She analzed. Mantis then said,"ahey guys, what about this?" He rubbed his pincers over a barrel, filled with explosive powere, blowing up his face a little. He then said"Yeah,hah'. Monkey nodded. That could work." Tigeress agreed. "Alright, let's get to work." My face hurts." Little did they know, Po and Naruto were currently disobeying Tigeress's orders, qnd headed into the factory with stealth. At least Po improved, but that may be silent adrenaline. They pole vaulted, and knocked out two wolves. They used them as dummies to get past some guards. Naruto wanted to be funny and talked to one. "What's up man?" The unnamed wolf turned to him. "Hey" "So...Shen's invasion huh?" Yep" "Gonna be awesome huh? What would be better is if he raises our pay." The wolf laughed. "HA! I hear that brother!" Yeah, well, might as well get back to work." "Yeah, you should." Ok, see ya!"He then hurried to Po, dropping the wolf. "Ok Naruto, I'll go take Shen head on. You stay here until you are SURE I need help. Got it?" Naruto nodded. "Ok, good luck bro!" Po smirked, and leapt throgh the window. Naruto was about to move to a more hidden location where Po could still be seen, but then he heard stomping from behind. "What was that?" He turned around, only to see a gorilla and 10 wolves! Naruto was about to call for help. "Po! I need y..." BAM! Before he could finish, the gorilla swiped at him, making him fly sideways, bounce a few times, then skid to a stop, unconscious. They then grabbed him, and took him away. And inside: "RETURN IT! RETURN IT! Monkey yelled. They apparently saw Po fighting Shen, and were desparately tried to get to him. Because of HE was here, Naruto can't be far behind. Tigeress was savegly attacking two gorillas, but everytime she got past, they threw her backwards, infuriating her even more. WHY DIDN T PO LISTEN?! She KNEW this would happen! "PO! GET AWAY FROM HIM! She screamed. But he was busy fighting Shen, so this was unheard. They matched blow for blow, Shen's blade collided with Po's pan he got from the conveyer belt. They reached another belt, and Po was irritated, so he grabbed a metal pin-like thing and used his pan to launched it at Shen, with surptising accuracy, stuck Shen to the wall, without piercing his neck. "No more running Shen!" Po yelled. Shen merely smiled, grabbing the metal, removing it. "Yes...I suppose it is...""Now,ANSWERS!" Shen saw his chance to strike Po at his heart. "Yes, its clear to me now. Your parents...they never loved you...never had...they found my killing them mercy...just to never see your pathetic face again..." Po's heart crumbled with each word, leaving him wide open. "Awww, are you hurt Panda? Here... let me...HEAL YOU!" Shen said ominously, then revealed a RIDICULOUSLY large cannon. Po's eyes wided with panic, he was cornered! Shen smirked maliciously, then struck the fuse, launching a large cannonball. With no time, Po blocked it with his pan, striking in his chest. Tigeress saw this, and screamed in horror. "NOOOO!" Too late, he flew into a wall, and into the water. Shen laughed sickly with glee. Tigeress growled, one that should match a jaguar's. I'm...going...to...MURDER HIM!" She roared. Shen waved his finger. "Oh, is that right?" He then gestured to a wolf with something in his arms, handing him to Shen. Tigeresses heart sunk at who it was. But Viper almost fainted from horror. They all yelled, NARUTO!" Shen quickly sheathed a knive at Naruto's neck, halting them all in their tracks. "Now,now people, lets not be stupid here." Shen said. "Now, you have a choice to make. You can surrender yourselves right now. No struggling. Or else..." His knife cut Naruto's neck slighly, making Viper hiss out of anger and worry. " I'M going to kill this child right in front of you. Your choice." Tigeress hesitated for a long time, glancing at each of her comrades. Then finally said, " We...we surrender." She never felt so ashamed. Shen chuckled darkly. VV"Very good. Now jst let my nen restrain you, and I'll keep the boy with me. Hehehe...You lost.? Shen then ordered his men to chain them. Naruto's eyes fluttered, then set them n Tigeress. She looked at him with shame. With not enugh focus to ask what had happened, Naruto slips back into unconsciousness.


	22. Future Vision? Teachers Meet at Last!

**What did you think of my Fourth Wall joke? It came to me JUST as I started. I was still interested in adding humor , this will eventually become a TiPo kind of thing, but its developing. Trying to stay in character a best as I can, y'know. Continuing..NOW! **

Shifu was meditating on his staff, at the Dragon Grotto, peacefully, though still worrying over his students safety. Then, he had two visions that terrified him to his core instantly: _He sees Po fighting Shen in some factory in Gongmen, the suddenly he launched his cannon, ball of fire crashing into Po, forcing him into a wall, into the ocean. NOOOOO! Shifu tried to yell, but his voice was gone, he could only watch in horror as Po went under. Then in another vision, something was very wrong. It was completely dark, and that alone scared him. What makes it more menacing, is that he sees the Jade Palace...completely torn apart. What...what happened here? He then sees his students, lying on the ground, covered in blood, but thankfully not dead. He ran staight to Tigeress. TIGERESS, TIGERESS, WAKE UP, WHAT IN THE NAME OF OOGWAY HAPPENED HERE?! Tigeress only whined in pain trying to speak. It...it was...him...Who? He is then struck in the side, HARD, then crashed into a wall, denting it. He groaned, he tried to get up, eyesight failing him. He then sees a shadow. He thiught it looked like...TAI LUNG! But it walked forward, where its shape shifted, into some young teen, with a white jacket, blue pants, some purple knot, black hair, and a sword in his hand. His eyes were also glaring red with a strange pattern. Who...who are you? The figure smirked. Someone FAR worse than Tai Lung, for sure. He then waved his sword in the air. I'll make it fast, since you are an elder. That much you deserve. He brought the sword down at Shifu, untill..._ He woke up with a jolt, falling off his staff. He then struggled to standup, weakly walking to the opening of the cave. He doesn't know what happened, but his Inner Peace was lost. "What happened, Po?" He whispered. His ears twitched, then with swiftness, picked up a nearby sword he brought, and threw it at a random wall. The figure ducked quickly. It sweatdropped at the act. "Woah there old timer, not hostile." It said. Shifu was not amused. "WHO ARE YOU?! SHOW YOURSELF IMMEDIATLY!" He shouted. "Alright, alright I wil, promised not to throw anything else sharp? It almosy got me." The shadow then stepped into the light, Then Shifu examined him. He was wearing a green vest, blue pants, a pouch on his hip, and a mask covering his face. What piqued his interest was the familiar headband covering half his face. "I'm not you enemy, if anything, I'm here to help." "How do I know that? The figure was seeing this raccoon-like guy isn't very trusting of strangers. "Fine, first off, my name, is Kakashi Hatake. I am Natruto's sensei." Shifu almost dropped his staff. " You...you taught the boy?" Seems I'm in the right direction then." "He went, with MY students on a dan gerous mission." Kakashi shrugged. "Guess we'll have to meet them there huh? You're worried, it is not wrong to worry. I see that you are bothered by something, so we must reach them immediately." Shifu hesitated, but sensed this mysteriousman was indeed tell the truth. "Ok...Kakashi. Let us be off then. I will inform you on the way." They both nodded, and dashed off to help their students in Gongmen, with swiftness evenly matched, as Shifu informed him about the situation. But the question remains..._ Who was that human in my vision? Why did his very prescene make me quake in fear?_


	23. Sasuke FINALLY Makes A Move!

The warrior was done slicing up all the Zetsu's in his way. He knew the real one does still live, but that's now important. He NEEDS to find Naruto. Intel told him that he disappeared into thin air, without a trace. _Why would you care? He's your enemy right? You should be glad he's out of your life forever. A white snake speaks as Orochimaru, slithering next to him. NO! A hawk the appears on his shoulder. I know what you are thinking, you will NOT invade the Leaf! You must escape! NOW! The snake hisses at the hawk. Don't lisssssten to buzzard breath, trusssssssst me, you ARE indeed on the correct path. I SAID NO! Note the hawk sounds like Itachi. You JUST learned the truth about Itachi, you are unstable no! Even WE don't know what you'll do! He will stay with Tobi, because he gave him power. No, all he did was tell a truth YOU could't accept because it's the exact OPPOSITE what you thought for years. Can'tt you see? You are now a weapon, HIS weapon, not unless you Leave, NOW. HE GAVE US POWER! We will stay! ITS ALL A RUSE! WE WILL NOT! Both of yo SILENCE YOURSELVES! NOW! With willpower, he ent the two back into his mind, in their cages. _ Te teen pants heavily from his mental argument. He looks at another man, in a red cloak, snake eyes, glasses, and a n impatien look. "Are you done arguing with yourself now?" The teen nod his head. "I am ready open the potal." The man begins summoning the warp hole. "You know Tobi will not tolerate this, disobedience, right?" The teen did not turn." I could care less what he thinks." The cloaked man snickered. "Fair enough" He then chants "SUMMONING! DIMENSIONAL JUMP!" Then, a portal swirling with dark energy appeared, lighting cackling. The man then fell on his knees. "Ha...Ha...you better be sure about this, Sasuke, this jutsutakes up A LOT of chakra. So much, I feel like dying from the burning pain in my body, I need to find another body...Nah, maybe later. The boy known as Sasuke turned his head. "You've done your part,Kabuto, I don't care for your condition." Kabuto shrugged his shoulders. "At least tell me what you plan on doing, because of the amount of energy, I may not be able to bring you back." "Not important. I only care for finding Naruto, _and finishing him" _ Sasuke then jumped into the portal, both it a d him vanishing in with a dark pulse. Probably too late too say this, but Kabuto said,"Whatever you say." He then turned."Now, how long can I go without Tobi busting me?" In the portal, Sasuke was smooth sailing. Until:_ He is seen panting on the ground, at the feet of an, owl? Good, good' you are indeed getting better. What is this? he wondered. Then another scene: Hey! I'm Po! Glad you came to the tournament! Leave me...I need to train... wow, talk about Tigeress number 2...WHAT was that PO? Nothing sweetie, I mean beatiful! I MEAN GORGEOUS! I MEAN SEXY! I MEAN...GAAAAHHHH! Moron...he thought. Then: one actually caught his attention: SASUKE! I won't allow you too destroy the Valley of Peace! You have too beat ME first! If you say so...Naruto...Then he finally saw what was so disturbing, he was 12 years old! What...the...HELL? Before he can justify his observations, without warning, he fell unconscious, disappearing fully into the portal. _

**_See my trailer for part two. It is short, I'll fix it for sure, and has many mistakes, but it will or will not have you wondering what happened. Oh,THIS IS NOT THE END BY THE WAY._**


	24. Po Lives! The Past is Remembered

Po woke up finally, moaning in pain. He was covered in various bandages, his chest, his left arn, and his head. Better severely injured than dead, I guess... "Ohh man...my head...what...happened?" He looks to the side, and sees the ma...er...LADY goat that works with Shen! He tries to get up, but the pain in his head kept him from leaving. She turned around, carrying something in her hand. "Hmph, as if you're gonna make me drink tha" THONK! She pressed a pressure pint on his head, then got it in his mouth, then restarted his nerves, so he had to swallow it anyway."Blaaaah, not tasting good..." The Soothsayer turned to the fire. "Even I could not have predicted you surviving that blow, but sometimes I do wish I was wrong." She said in a low tone. Po sat up. "Where is Shen." It wasn't a question, it was almost demanding if he was a little meaner. "First Panda, do you know where you are?" "No I do..." He stopped and took in his surrondings, all of a sudden surprised. "What...is this place?" He whisperd. All of the houses were burned down, and destroyed. Everything looked charred. "You tell ME panda. You're the one looking for answers, I'm merely giving you the hints, its all right in front of you." Po thought for a moment, then slitting pain reached his head, making him whine. He crawled over to the water, looking into it. He saw...himself...as a baby...he was happy and everything, no worries at all...with his parents. Soothsayer continued. "When Shen learned of his fortune, no doubt he was terrfied because of the chances. But...nothing I could have done would help me predict what happened next... _ Po saw pandas, loads of them, screaming in horror and pain, trying to get away from the fire, and the man behind it. GET THEM ALL! SHEN! It WAS him! A wolf charged at a terrified small Po, baring his fangs. When a much larger panda swiftly got in front of him, and struck his eye, permantly damaging it, and he fell to the grou d. WOLF BOSS! Take our son, and run away! GO! The female panda grabbed him, and ran, wolves on their tail. "Cries" _ Po recoiled quickly, it was too much to take in. Soothsayer calmed his nerves. "Stop fighting, let _flow._" She looked back for a second, smiled, and then back to Po. A shadow was watching Po intently, interested. Kakashi. _ So...this is the...Po Shifu has so much pride in. _ He thought. Po began his stance, an the movements followed:_ He slid his foot around, arms waving back, then slowly pushed forward, then caught the first drop of water. The female was still running, baby in tow. The wolves wouldn't quit, they were out for blood. But they would not get her child's. Po slid the drop around his arm now. Kakashi was very intrigied. It's not the movements that surprised him, but with his Sharingan, he can see the chi following Po's every command, with perfect wolves were getting closer, she was getting cornered. Then hope filled her eyes. A radish basket. Dodging all the wolves, she quickly made her way ober to it, putting Po into it, with him whining a little.'Po gawped at the sight. It was the vision he kept seeing! But why..? Wait...she kisseed his head and rubbed his cheek sadly, because it was the last time she would see his shining smile ever again. She knew her husband would survive, but now, with no choice, it was either her or Po. She then made her decision, and backed away, crying. The baby yelled for her return, knowing she wouldn't come waved her arms in the air, drawing attention, ten ran, Shen right behind her, swung his blade and..._ It was over. By now the water dropped gently into the pond, while he panted. "It is not the past that makes you who you are, but the present you live in, thw time where you choose your _own _destiny." Soothsayer finally said. Po's memories came to him in seconds, with Mr. Ping, the Five, Shifu, and Naruto. Then he heard something. _You can DEFINITELY change your fate! _With courage, Po stood up, his will returned. "Now, who are you panda?" His eyes opened. "I am Po, Dragon Warrior Po, and I'll need two things: YOUR help." Kakashi gasped. He knows where he was this entire time! Nodding, he came out, and r into Po. "And second, I'll need a hat..."


	25. The Comeback!

Naruto opened his eyes, slowly, went to raise his arms, then realizing they were tied together. He tried to struggle, turned his head, only to look at Tigeress. She looked...weak. Naruto was shocked. In the 7 months he has known her, she NEVER made herself look weak. He wasn't that dense, Po was gone, and they have lost. He looked at the others, they weren't any better. Everyone looked so... defeated. His mother, who was tied to him with Mantis, sadly smiled. He was alive, but what difference will it make now? "Mom? Did...did we lose?" Viper was saddened even more, but answered," Yes sweetie, sadly we lost, because Po his gone." That ddn't make him sadder, if anything, he was pissed. **No boy, don't rage out here, not where people could see you. **Who are you? **If you survive, I just may tell you, in time. You have to earn it. **Before he coud ask what that meant,"FIRE!" He heard cannon fire, and the nearby bridge was obliterated. People were scattering and screaming in terror, pigs running, bunnies crying, chaos was inevitable. Tigeress and the others were seething with rage, he was firing on his own s called, "People" and was attackig innocents without a care. "YOU COWARD!" Tigeress roared. _That...bastard...is really pulling my nerves! _**Well well, the panda survives after all. **What? Yes, a lone panda was on a tall building, hat covering his face. Tigeress was at a loss for words. Her lover...I mean, her FRIEND... was alive! Po? He showed his face, brimming with courage and silent rage. "PO?" Everyone else said. Shen was NOT happy. How...many...times...do I...have...to kill...the SAME! FREAKING! PANDA?!" "Yeah! I knew Po wouln't let us down!" Naruto cheered. **He's just like you, a cockroach. **What? **You can step on him so many times, yet you will still see him fight, like the little bug next to you. **Mantis head bolted up. "Guys, I don't know why all of a sudden, but I feel like smashing something, HARD." By then Shen and Po were done with the latter's unheard banter, he yelled, AND NOW! TO FREE THE FIVE! DISK OF DESTRUCTION! He threw his hat, it DID fly, but not into the intended target. "MY EYES!" Some random pig said. All the warriors sweatdropped, while Po turned away, embarassed. **Know something else you two have in common? You both are TOTAL MORONS. **_Shut up voice in my head! _"Ok...Take aim!" Shen ordered. The wolves aim at Po, who was panicking inside. _Ooohhh man... C'mon, THINK PO! _A kunai appears in his hand. Wha? "JUST throw it Po." "Oh, thanks Kakashi!" He nodded, then went into a secluded spot. He threw the knife with enough force and excellent accuracy(FOR ONCE!), and it broke the chains."Alright! DIRECT HIT BABY! Who's awesome? I'm awesome! Who's bad? I'm ba..." "DUDE! FOCUS!" Naruto yelled, now free."Oh, RIGHT!Sorry." He then made it to the Five, bowling the wolves over. "Impressive, Dragon Warrior. What's your plan?" Tigeress said, punching a wolf in the face. "Step one: Free the Five!" "What's Step two?" Viper said hitting a wolf in the eye. "Honestly? I didn't think I'd get this far..." "PO!" "Ok,'uh... stop Shen before he gets to the Harbor!" Yea lets do this!" Naruto cheered, tripping a wolf to meet Tigeresses kick. Viper looked at Naruto at that moment. "Oh, by the way, when we get out of this, YOU'RE GROUNED." "WHAT! AT A TIME LIKE THIS MOM?! WHY?" "Disobeying your mother, that's what." He shrugged, while pouting, AND kicking a wolf in the shin so Crane can knock him over. "I guess that's fair...not..." "Want me to make you go without noodles for a week then?"She said blankly, whipping a wolf in the eye, making him whine. "NOW, NOW MOM! Let's not bring the noodles into this ok? Let's just Shen first." "I'M DOWN WITH THAT! Monkey yelled why jmping in the air to kick a wolf in the chest. "If you two are done bickering, we have have peacock to bring down!" Tigeress said, punching another wolf. Shen looks at the scene, and sweatdropped. He then said,"Well...this can't be good..." "I'll say." Wolf goss finished.


	26. A Few Hours Ago

**This chapter is for where Shifu and Kakashi were and what they did before separating. It's kinda complicated,'so stay with me gere okay?**

**A few hours before...**

"I see...another world you say?" Shifu wonders while jumping across trees. "That about sums it up." Kakashi responded, also leaping. "So...you're here to take him back. Just know my students won't give him up so easily,'especially Po and Viper." "Don't worry, I won't. I'm here to stay as well." Shifu was surprised. "Really?" "Yep.'Its a missio, not to take him back, but to keep him safe. What about Po and Viper anyway?" Shifu sighed. "He closet to the two of them, and Ican tell that they love him so. He treats Po as the brother he never had." "Not impossible, considering you said he lost his memory." Kakashi analyzed." Indeed, he's also come to terms with calling Viper his mother." Kakashi almost crashed into a tree after hearing that. "He...he got adopted?" Yes, he did, why are you so surprised?" Shifu questioned. Kakashi realized he slipped a little, _they don't know yet..._so he quickly said ,"No...never mind, it's nothing." Now Shifu could tell he was lying, which can or can be a surprise depending on Kakashi's mood, but realized now wasn' t the time. "Here." Kakashi stopped at Shifu's spot. "Why'd we stop?" Shifu pointed in one direction. "I feel Po's chi in that direcion, meaning he DID survive. I want you to follow him. Inform him on the situation ONLY if you feel its safe to do so." "Got it. What about you?" "Me? I'm going to help my other students, while freeing two other fellow Masters in the process." Shifu said. "You gonna be fine alone?" "Now Kakashi, you may have your ninja tactics, but that does not make it better and stronger than Kung Fu, or vice versa." Kakashi got the message."Alright then. Should I show myself to the others?" "No, they need the tension lowered before they meet you, ESPECIALLY Naruto. Regroup with us after we beat Shen ourselves." "Got it, you can count on me." With a nod, Shifu dashed off in one direction, while Kakashi in the other one. _The Nine-Tails has not appeared yet according to his story. Gotta make sure it STAYS that way, for their sake._At that, he found the panda, and kept himself hidden. The Soothsayer looked back at him and smiled, then back to Po. And Po finished the Inner Peace dance. "Now, who ARE you panda?" He saw Po get up. "I am Po. Dragon Warrior Po. And I'll need two things: YOUR help." He looked DIRECTLY at Kakashi. _He knew I was here the entire time?! That...is...impressive. _He got down from tne tree, and walked over to Po, nodding. _ONLY if you feel it's safe to do so... Kakashi remember Shifu's word's and kept quiet for now..._ "And second: I'm gonna need, a HAT." Kakashi sweatdropped. What did he get himself into? With Shifu: ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! We'll help you! Ox bellowed, walking out of his cage, shivering. Croc walked out, all white in an cartoonish type way."Just...don't do that again...EVER." He whispered. He walked beside Ox. Shifu smiles. "Glare of 10,000 ghosts. Never fails me." He snickered, walking with them outside. _Kakashi should b done by now..._


	27. Hao's Choice, Naruto Targeted!

"Well...this can't be good." Shen said. "I'll say." Wolf boss said. "What do you want us to do?" "What to do? Well, since you so GENEROUSLY asked, just ask them to forgive us and we can all have a nice,big picnic outside the city to watch the fireworks." Shen responded sarcastic like. "Really? We get a break?" "NO YOU MORON! I WANT YOU TO **KILL THEM!** IS THAT SO HARD TO DO?!" Shen screamed with a pulsing vein in his head. Wolf Boss deadpanned, then just said,"Ohhhhh...YOU HEARD HIM MEN! Get rid of them!" But try as they might, that certainly wasn't happening right now. Po, Naruto, and Tigeress were fighting together, Naruto using the kunai Po threw to block the swords wolves carried. Po and Tigeress combined their strengths to a Double Palm Strike, ya'know,doubled. And it Pushed back a lot of wolves in their way. While the others fought with Shifu, Croc, and Ox(who Naruto tonguelashed for being cowardly, with Vipers ok) and were doing pretty well. Croc used water for stealth attacks from below, Mantis pressed pressure points whie Ox and Monkey knocked them down,Crane and Viper swipe weaons from above to unarm most soldiers, while Shifu used his staff to block and counter everything he saw. Kakashi watched it all, still hidden, ready to jump in when needed, which may not be he case. "Woah...Shifu was right...I DID underestimate Kung Fu a little bit too much." He then looked at Naruto. Incredible, his hsnd to hand combat has GREATLY improved, even if it was beginners level. He's alive, thank goodness. he thought. Then he heard arguing. What? He turned to Wol Boss and this Shen he heard about. "I SAID FIRE AT THEM! **FIRE!" ** Kaskashi knew that would cause serious trouble. This was going on in Wolf Boss's mind. _Hao...Are you sure about this? June, you worry too much, there's nothing Shen can make me do that I can't handle. He is seen with another wolf, female, beautiful like the moon, yellow eyes, and a black kimono she wears. She also appears to be pregnent, her hand on her enlarged stomach. I just want you to come back for our sons, because our first one has been feeling lonely. No one talks to him because of YOU'RE actions at that panda village years ago. The fox princess is his only friend. And I want you here for our yet-to-be born son as well. I Just worry you won't come back. I WILL comeback for you June, I swear. He kissed her cheek charmingly, then ran off on all fours. Hao! Yes my love. Just promise me one thing... "_Never betray your pack, no matter what." he whispered her exact words, then made his decision, which may cost him his life. "WHY ARE YOU STILL STANDING THERE?! **FIRE NOW!"**With a firm voice, accepting his fate, Hao dropped the torch, then said,"**No."** Enraged, Shen threw multiple knives in his chest, seemingly killing him. "Traitorous Fool...Fine...if you want something done right..." He lit the fuse, making everyone gasp. He smirked evilly. He was aiming...at Naruto. "**YOU DO IT YOURSELF!" ** The cannon fired at Naruto. He turned to look, but by then it would be too late to dodge. "**NO!" ** With speed, Kakashi jumped in front of Naruto, facing the cannonball head-on. "Kakashi! NOOO!" Po said, his arm trying to reach them. Naruto blinked at the man. Why was he...WAIT! He KNOWS THIS MAN! "Kakashi sen...! BOOM! Everything lit up, the explosion forcing everyone back. Then it got dark...


	28. Po's Inner Peace, Shen Defeated?

Po was waddling his way to a piece of wood, his fur burned. He needed to end this, NOW. All of his friends were unconscious, Kakashi and Tigeress were critically injured, Naruto was burned, half of one of his sleeves burned off, Shifu hurt his leg, unable to move, and everyone else was not looking like they are getting up soon. He began too do his Inner Peace stance, not listening to Shen's rant about victory and recently woke up, with a burning hole in his chest, leaning against a wall. He saw Po out in the water, **alone.** _What's he doing? He can't pull this off on his own! _ Tigeress thought he same, also lying on wood. _Shen's going to tear him apart! But...I can't move! "_FIRE!" Shen chanted, the cannon ball hurling at Po. Naruto and Shifu looked on, helpless. "No...Po...get out of the way!" Naruto tried to say. **Now Naruto, don't interrupt him, let's just see what he does next. **What he saw next shocked him: Po caught the canonball, swirled it around it, then threw it at a ship, destroying it, making wolves scatter. "Wha?" **Inner Peace child, that's what he's doing. And it only took him a few days, while it took others years, new record. **Naruto didn't respnd, he just watched Po deflect each cannon ball thrown at him, kicked, thrown, nothing would hit him. Shen got desparate. "KILL HIM! SOMEBODY KILL HIM NOW!" He roared. But it was no use. He was so focused on killing Po, his own fleet was being torn apart, ad he didn't see it until his was the only one still in the water. "FIRE! DO NOT STOP! I WANT HIM DEAD.!" Shen shouted. Po saw he was losing his cool, and now it will finally crash down on him. He caught the biggest ball of fire, jumped up, and spun it around quickly. Kakashi saw this, and was awed. _Yin and Yang? How did he...? _Po then, after saying"Skadoosh." Threw back the final cannonball at Shen's biggest ship, destroying it in a ball of light. When the smoke cleared, Shen was on the floor coughing, looking up in shock. How did he fail? He planned this for so long... How did it fail...? Kakashi, with his Sharingan, read their lips from his postion, Po talking about how the past being forgotten, and Shen about scars not being healed. Kakashi winced, and felt his scar his eye had. _He's not completely wrong...how he showed it was the issue._ He then aw Shen attack Po all of a sudden, with a lance, swiping at Po at every chance he got. Naruto saw this, teeth clenched. _Blast it! I'm still too exhausted to move! _Shen slashe Po JUST below his eye. He then threw more knives at him, while he blocked with a piece of board. They didn't notice the ship coming down while fighting... Po eventually saw this and ran for it, while Shen just looked up, closed his eyes, and let himself fall to his creation. Po jumped into the water to escape the blast. The ship completely fell apart. Po then rised up from the water, hearing the crowd cheer. He saw Tiheress lend a hand, smiling. He took it, and she helped him up. "THAT, was pretty hardcore." She noted. Po smiled, then ran to hug her, surprising her. Good thing her fur is orange, blushing was unseen. Everyone jaw dropped at this, Crane most noticably. Then, all at once, they jumped him, out of relief. "PO! "Your're alright!" NEVER do that again please?" "Dude!'That was EPIC!" He smiled at all of them, then saw Shifu and Kakashi, who's holding his chest, greeting him. "It seems, you have found, Inner Peace, at such a young age..." He said, sweatdropping. Po got what he meant. "Well, I had a pretty good teacher." He tried grabbing him, but got nothing, turned to see Shifu standing on a pole, smirking at the panda's confusion. "And, who are you?" Tigeress finally said, looking at Kakashi. Everyone stopped, and turned to him. He got nervous. "Uh...hi?" "Guys, chillax, he's with me. He is also with Naruto." Silence. "What? Naruto, you know this...?" They just found out that Naruto passed out during celebration. "Well, that can wait, right now, let's enjoy the fireworks." So they did, Soothsayer smiles at the display. Shen was finally gone...or was he?


	29. Po and Mr Ping Make Up

**_Ok, I am gonna do a three part epilogue for the last theee chapters. There gonna be shorter than usual, but pay close attention, because they ALL connect, figure out how yourselves, see if you can get it. _**

Po and Naruto headed to Noodle shop, where said owner as arguing witha pig lady about the Dragon Warrior and her son's birthday. Kakashi already explained himself too the others, and they wer surprised. But after a few glances to see if he's lying (Viper REALLY made him nervous with hers) They eventually gave in and believed him, he's currently at the Jade Palace unpacking. "Po!" He saw Mr. Ping jump onto his stomach, jiggling it. "So..you two...saved China?" He asked uneasily. Naruto smiles. "Hah! It was nothin the two of us can handle Old Man Ping!" Po frowned. "But...we got destroyed out there..." "DON'T TELL HIM THAT DUDE!" "Wan to see my new poster? Dragon Warrior saves China! Buy one Get one Free!" Naruto hummed. " That's a good deal, I guess..." Po then got down on his knees. "Maybe later, Dad, can I tell you something? Mr. Ping gulped. He didn't know where this was going. But Naruto did. "I'll just wait outside." He walked out, and all was silent."Dad...at Gongmen...I found the place wer I was born...and how I got in that radish basket." quietly said, "You did?" "I know who I am." You do?" Po looked at him with joyous tears. "I'm your son..." He then grabbed him and hugged him tight. "I love you Dad..." Then the other started crying. "I love you too son..." Naruto walked in and saw this. "Good, you guys made up." Po smiled. "Yep." "So, what should I make for you heroes.? "Dad, you don't have to make us anything, I'll cook." "No, no. You're heroes, I cook for YOU." But your my DAD, I cook for YOU." They oth turned and said in unison, "Naruto?" He shrugged. "Can't we ALL cook somethig for ALL of us?" Po turned. "He has a point there." "Indeed he does...Nah, I'll cook." They all laughed, and headed into the shop, smiling together. Po held his stuffed panda. He doesn't have to forget EVERYTHING right? _Now, to work on your memory, Naruto... _

_Meanwhile, someone said, "My son is ALIVE..." He was...a panda's survived..._


	30. The Wolf Bosses Successor

Hao(Wolf Bosses name) , was breathing heavily in a healer's hut. The knives were removed, but it's too late. The damage is done, he was going to die. June was holding his paw, crying to herself. She was mad, sad, and disappointed in Hao. She was mad at him for dying on her when he promised not to. She was sad because her husband was dying, and she couln't stop it. And disappointed in him, for leaving her and they're sons behind. "You idiot...I told you this would happen,I WARNED you, but just like always,you wouldn't listen. Always went storming off, putting yourself in danger for me...Oh why did I fall in love with you for that..." She whispered to him. He squeezed her hand weakly. "Because...cough...you loved to be seen around me. I was a naughty wolf, and so were you." She blushed at that. They DID do a little, public affection more than they should have. And for their first time...well...SHE howled a little too loud. "Cracking jokes, dirty jokes at that, while on your death bed. You are so lucky our younger son isn't hear this." "COUGH! COUGH!" "HAO! My love, please don't leave us here!" He said weakly, "Don't bring Bandit in here, he's so young...bring...bring Jhong...bring me my son..." June nodded, then walked out for a minute. Then, a younger wolf appeared before Hao. He looked like a younger version of Hao, minus the scar on the eye. He also has a Dao sword in a hilt on his back. 'Father?" He asked silently. Hao smiled. "Ah...COUGH!...son..." "You wanted to see me?" He knelt down. "Is Bandit asleep?" "Yes father, I just tucked him in." "Good, good." Jhong leaned closer. "Son...as ya already see...I'm gonna die...so I need to tell ya somethin'...COUGH! ahem!...something important." Jhong's ears went down in sadness. "Yes?" Hao whispered to him, "Take care of ya mum for me, NO ONE ELSE CAN HAVE HER GOT IT?! Secondly..be a hero for your little brother..watch out for him...don't turn into me...don't be a criminal...be a better man than me..." Jhong had tears in his eyes now. "One last thing...I may have been bad... but MY brother is worse, WAY worse, he turned his back on our pack, ad is more dangerous than I am...stay away from him...keep far away from him...I don't want him to get you too...""Ok...I promise..." "One more thing..." Yes father? Hao smiled, an honest smile, for the last time. "When you get ya self a girl, treat her right, you hear? SHE has to deserve YOU. Got it? And don't be naughty with her,_ unless she wants it that badly."_ He winked, and Jhong blushed a really deep red. "F-Father!" "Ha! I always liked messin' with ya. But ...seriously...Jhong..." Everything slowed down. Even the rain. "For almost ruining your childhood...and everything before...I'm sorry...I'm...so...very...sorry..." Hao went limp, his hand slipping out of Jhong's hand. He looked down in sadness. June came in crying. "He...he's gone, isn't he?" Jhong sadly nodded, then hugged her tight. She cried into his chest.(He is taller.) "Oh Hao...my love...my mate...your time has come...after all..." She made her way over to his body, then kissed his lips one more time, then left. Jhong sadly looked after his mother, then howled at the moon. He was saddened by is father's passing, even if he worked with Shen, he loved him. He needed to redeem the pride in wolves, prove not all are evil, and to protect his brother and mother, who he loved more than ever, because now he's the man of the family. He needs to do one thing to help in his goals, help him become stronger to enforce them...

_He must find and train with the Dragon Warrior..._


	31. Deja Vu? The Second Child

**Last chapter for Part One...is important...thanks for the support Pandafan91! I had mistakes here and there, and you didn't think bad of me. You...are...awesome. Last Chapter (even if it's short) Begins! **

The boy groaned, he had a huge headache. He got up, and looked around, to see that he is in a hut. Confused, he looked around, until he sees a raven...looking right at him...with BIG brown eyes...she also appears to be quite young, 7or 8 mayhe? "MOM!" she screeched at the top of her little raven lungs, making the boy cover his ears in pain._ What the hell?! _ "YES SWEETIE?!" Some other voice says. "THE WEIRD-LOOKING GUY IS AWAKE!" C'mon, is all that screeching neccesary?! The older bird poked her head in. "Hello there young man." She said cheerfully. Ok, she's nice, let's keep it that way...Wait, WHAT'S my name? "Uh...hello?" "HI THERE! WHAT IS YOUR NAME?!" He covered his ears again. "Can you PLEASE stop screeching. I'd really love to keep my ears thank you." The younger one quieted down. "Sorry..." The mom smiled. "As we were saying, hello. My name is Maria, I found you in a hole in the ground,surrounded by a dark glow,and this is my daughter, Rave. Get it?" Uhhh..."Yep, that's me, Rave. My sister Jinx is traveling around China right now, so she can't see you." Hmph. How old is she?" "She's 15, and she causes bad luck for everyone who tries to mess with her, which is why she's named:JINX!" Rave smiled at the boy. "What's YOUR name?" He began to think. "I...I can't remember..." The pair were surprised. "Oh dear,'you poor thing!" Amnesia huh?'Yo habe to stay with us for the time being. Until you get your memory back." The boydidn't smile, but looked grateful. "Than...ARGH!" His head began to lurch. and he saw something: _He is standing on one side of a waterfall, while another boy he didn't recognize. He charges, withLIGHTING in his hand, while the other boy had WIND in his hand. They meet, and the balls of light clash, and then: _He jerked back, sweating and panting. "OH MY GOODNESS! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" Maria asked with worry. The boy thought it over. "I think...I remembered something..." "Oh! See? Already, told you. So what is it?" The boy looked at the mother and daughter, and responded:" I am 12 years old, and, my name, is Sasuke Uchiha."

_What was that? Who am I? Why can't I remember anything? And...Why am I hearing the name, Naruto? _

_ **The End...Of Part One...**_


End file.
